Reminiscence and Harmony
by e1nav57
Summary: Collection of Songfics for Neji and Tenten. Chapter 7: Fearless
1. How did I Fall in Love With you

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the song… The Backstreet Boys do.

A/N: Hey y'all! This story is gonna be composed mainly of songfics… I'm gonna get the songs for this Story in "Kunai and Byakugan (music shuffle)." But if any of you have requests, just type it in your reviews! Hope you enjoy!

One

The Promise.

-:-:-:-:-:- HOW DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU-:-:-:-:-:-

_Remember when… We never needed each other_

_The best of friends like sister and brother._

_We understood, we'd never be… alone_

_Those days are gone, and now I want you so much._

_The night is long, and I need your touch,_

_Don't know what to say, I never meant to feel this way_

_Don't want to be alone tonight…_

-:-:-:-

Neji looked at the 16 year old weapons mistress bending down to pick various weapons on the ground. She was so different from the young girl she once was.

"Here, Tenten." he muttered. Her soft hands lightly brushed his as he handed her the weapons he had picked. That small touch was enough to send tingles down his spine.

"Thanks, Neji."

"Hn." He answered as he sat by a tree. He and Tenten had been sparring for hours. And by the time they had finished, the sun was already setting.

Neji heard leaves rustling and opened his eyes, slightly. Tenten had jumped to the branch just above him and was now taking a nap.

It had become a habit of theirs to rest for a few minutes after their daily sparring. Neji meditating on the ground, and Tenten sleeping above him. It was this time of the day when he usually thought of her. And the promise he made her 12 years ago.

Flashback

"Neji-kun?" The 5 year old Tenten asked.

Neji turned to the young girl sitting beside him, polishing a small kunai.

"What now, Tenten?" he said. She already asked him a dozen questions this afternoon. What could it be now?

"We'll always be best friends, right?"

Neji was slightly taken aback. He was expecting her to ask one of those dumb questions she always did. Like "Why do you have white eyes, neji?" or "What's your favourite animal, Neji?"

But now, her question was so different. A question that he had never anticipated.

"Hai." He answered. "Of course we will."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

Neji thought of the question. Of course he couldn't ALWAYS be with her. Even at the age of 4 he could already understand that someday, even best friends will have to part. But to avoid any more questions, he simply nodded his head.

"Really? Well you have to promise me that!" She said gleefully, holding out her pinky.

Neji smirked, but nevertheless twirled his pinky around hers. "I promise."

"Aw… Thanks!" Tenten shouted.

His white eyes widened in surprise as he felt Tenten's delicate hands hug him tightly.

"Tenten, get off me!" His muffled voice shouted.

"I'm sorry Neji." She giggled as she broke away from him.

END OF FLASHBACK

He always thought he could keep that promise, but as years passed, they slowly drifted apart. Mainly because of what happened to Neji's father. He was just lucky that they landed on the same squad. Because of it, they had the chance to become closer again. To be together. True, they weren't as attached as they once were. It wasn't like he was expecting her to be hugging him like she once did. But as they spent every minute of the day with her, he began developing new feelings. Emotions that he never understood.

-:-:-:-

_I hear your voice, and I start to tremble_

_Brings back the child that_

_I resemble_

_I cannot pretend _

_That we can still be friends…_

_Don't want to be alone tonight…._

-:-:-:-

"Neji, I think it's time to go." He heard Tenten's voice say from above him.

Her very voice made him shiver.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought, mentally slapping himself.

"Hai." He forced himself to say as he stood up. "Let's go."

Tenten nodded as she walked alongside him.

Neji looked to the sky. Usually, he would always be the one to rouse Tenten from her sleep and tell her that it's time to go. But now… Well… he was too busy thinking of her that he didn't even notice it getting dark. This was one of those "emotions" that he had been thinking of earlier. He had been starting to think about her a LOT these days. And he couldn't even do anything to avoid it.

And the bad thing was, he couldn't tell anybody what he was feeling. He couldn't even ask anybody for assistance. Had it been a different matter, he would have already asked Tenten months ago for help.

Of course, he could always ask his other friends but he already knew what they would tell him if he talked about Tenten. Neji sighed. There are some things that even geniuses don't understand.

"Neji, what wrong?" Tenten's concerned voice asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh… It's nothing."

Tenten raised and eyebrow. "You're just looking really troubled these days. But if you're sure that your alright…" She said, stopping.

They had reached the end of the forest, in this situation, Neji would usually head right, towards the Hyuga manor, and Tenten, left.

"Well… Good night then, Neji." She started saying, walking towards the left, "See you tomorrow!"

"Wait, Tenten!" Neji shouted, running after her. "I'll walk with you tonight."

"What?" Tenten asked, bewildered.

"You heard me." He muttered.

"Oh... well… alright." She said. Neji was walking her home. Neji was walking her home!!! The last time she remembered a time like this was 12 or 13 years ago, when they would finish playing and he'd go to her house for tea. 'Oh well…' She thought, as a smile covered her face.

Neji shifted his look at to the young woman beside him. She was smiling. And he smiled, too. Deep inside, Neji was beginning to understand what he was feeling. But he wouldn't believe himself.

It was impossible.

Hyuuga's don't fall in love.

Except perhaps for Hinata.

-:-:-:-

_What can I do, to make you mine?_

_Falling so hard, so fast, this time._

_What did I say? _

_What did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

-:-:-:-

Neji couldn't understand. He must be wrong! It just wasn't right. There were too many questions unanswered.

'Why?'

'Where?'

'When?'

'HOW?'

But the more he thought of the possibility. The more it seemed to fit. He had fallen in love.

"Neji, we're here." Tenten said.

Neji awoke himself from his thoughts. They had already reached Tenten's apartment.

"Thanks for walking me home." She said, blushing. She was SO lucky it was dark.

"Hn."

"Well, good night… again…" She whispered, climbing the steps to the door.

But she didn't even climb one step, when she felt Neji arms pull her wrist.

"Neji?" She asked, facing him. His grip on her hand loosened as he faced her.

"Remember that promise I gave you 12 years ago?"

"Promise? What pr—Oh , of course I remember…" She said, blushing once again, "Don't worry about that. I was just a kid, then… I didn't know what I was saying."

"No…" Neji said, shaking his head, "I just wanna tell you that, I think I can finally keep it."

"Neji, you don't have to--"

Her words were cut short as Neji firmly pressed his lips on hers. Her body felt like it was on fire, electricity shooting on every part of her.

"I love you." He breathed as they broke apart.

"I know…" She chuckled, "And I love you, too." She said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

-:-:-:-

_Everything's changed…_

_We never knew…_

_How did I fall…_

_In love…_

_With…_

_You…_

-:-:-:-

'Why?'

'Where?'

'When?'

'How?'

Neji knew none of those questions mattered now.

And his lips curved into a smile as he held her tight.

He was lucky that he gave her that promise.

END

A/N: This song would definitely fit Neji. XD., And remember, Neji wasn't really that mean before his daddy died… Which was why he gave her that promise. XD

I really liked writing this one…

Please review! Thanks,


	2. Whenever you Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the song… Carrie Underwood does. XD

A/N: This is more of a team gai fic but there;s a slight Nejiten XD. I couldn't resist…… XD, hope you enjoy!

This is dedicated to: .debi.09. thanks for the review!!

-:-:-:-:-:-WHENEVER YOU REMEMBER-:-:-:-:-:-

_When you look back on times we had_

_I hope you smile_

_And know that through the good and through the bad_

_I was on your side _

_When nobody could hold us down_

_We claimed the brightest star, and we_

_We came so far_

_And no, I won't forget…_

-:-:-:-

Tenten sighed. 'The sky looks so beautiful tonight…' she thought as she looked up. She, Neji and Lee were quietly lying on the grass. It was one of those nights when none of them had any missions. They always took this chance to spend time together.

"Tenten-san, Neji-kun?"

"Hm?" Tenten turned her head to the boy lying a foot away from her.

"Remember the constellations we named when we went out on our first youthful mission?"

"Hai." Tenten answered, chuckling, while Neji nodded his head.

"It was a night just like this one…" Neji whispered quietly. Lee's sudden questions always irritated him. But at times like this, it always felt good to think about the times they had been together.

FLASHBACK

"I can't believe we ALL have to take watch…" Tenten grumbled.

"Gai-sensei and his infinite understanding just probably wants us to get used to this kinds of things." Lee said protectively.

"Hn." Was all they heard from Neji.

"Well it's just so damn boring." Tenten said sitting down on a log.

"I know what youthful activity we can do!" Lee shouted.

"What?" Tenten asked curiosity taking over her.

"Let us look for interesting things we can see in the sky!"

Tenten's face fell while Neji just rolled his eyes.

"That's all? I was thinking of something more exciting…" Tenten grumbled.

"But it is exhilarating!" Lee shouted in defense. "I shall start." He said looking up at the night sky.

He quietly observed it for minutes pointing at the different stars and connecting them together.

"I found one! Look! A constellation!" he shouted grabbing Tenten and Neji's index finger. He positioned their fingers at one star and connected them to various others forming the letter Y. "What can you say about that? My eternal rival?"

"Tsk."

"What do you mean 'tsk'? I had spent minutes looking for that and all you can say is… 'tsk'?? Lee said, his eyes watering.

"Its alright, Lee." Tenten said glaring at Neji. They both knew what would happen if Lee felt that he failed at one thing. "'Tsk' is sometimes short for 'great job!'."

"Really? Thank you my youthful flower!" Lee shouted gratefully.

"Well just try not to shout. Anyway, why "Y" Lee?"

"It stands for the word YOUTH!" Lee said. "It shall be my remembrance for our youthful times together!"

Sweatdrop.

"Oh… Well… That's great." Tenten said, forcing herself to smile.

"Thank you Tenten-san! And how about you, what can you find?" Lee asked.

"Me? Well I'll TRY to look for one…" She said looking up at the sky.

Neji sighed. It was a good thing Tenten was there to accompany Lee in his pointless activities. If she wasn;t there, he wouldn't know how long he could stay sane.

"Oh,. I found one." She said.

"Ooohh! Really??" Lee shouted in great joy.

"Yup. Here," She said taking Lee's index finger and pointing it the stars. "Can you see what shape it makes?"

"Yes I can, my dear flower! It's a kunai! " Lee said, his eyes forming into stars. "What youthful imagination you have! And how about you, my rival? I bet you cannot find anything more beautiful than what our youthful teammate has!"

"I don't want to waste my time looking at stars." Neji said.

"But you should! It will bring all the youth out of you!"

"No."

"But Neji-kun!"

"NO."

"Please do it for the sake of youth!"

"Hn. Fine. If that will shut you up."

"Thank you my eternal rival!"

Neji looked up to the sky.

"Here. I found mine."

"Really? Show us!" Lee cried in excitement.

Neji took Lee's index finger and pointed it to the brightest star in the sky.

"That… is my 'star'. And I call it Venus."

"But--"

"You said you would shut up."

"Alright then Neji-kun! I shall treasure our constellations… and stars! 'Y' the 'kunai' and Venus!"

Neji smirked. "I doubt you can even remember that by tomorrow."

END FLASHBACK

What Neji never expected was that all of them would remember that star-gazing night.

-:-:-:-

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our head so high_

_When all this world was there for us_

_We believed that we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together_

_Whenever you remember…_

-:-:-:-

"Look!" Lee said pointing to a star, "There's Neji's Venus! And there's my Youthful 'Y'! And Tenten's kunai!"

Tenten looked up at the sky and smiled. It was odd that she could remember every detail of that night.

"You're right, Lee…" She said softly, gazing up at the stars. "Oh my, I think I've gotta go now," She said as she heard a bell chime 8.

Tenten got up and brushed the pieces of grass and leaves on her pants.

"Before I go, I just want to ask you something…"

Neji and Lee both turned their heads to face her.

"Well…" She started, blushing. "I just want to know… Did I ever make you proud?"

Lee's eyes widened in surprise. What kind of question was their youthful flower asking? Of course she made them proud! Everything she ever did and said always made them hold their heads high.

But it was Neji who answered for him.

"Of course you did." The prodigy stated, "Everything you did and will do, make us proud."

Lee just nodded his head frantically. "There's no one else we would ever be prouder of."

Tenten felt her eyes water. Those were the words she was waiting to hear. "Thanks guys…" She said as she started to walk away.

"I feel the same way about you…" It was barely a whisper, but Neji and Lee heard every word.

END

A/N: Yeah,,, I know. Another crappy ending… I dunno, I think I focused too much on the star-gazing thing… But I guess it was alright, nonetheless… XD

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	3. Here For You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This is for Shubhs, jcallie19 and -X-Shino-Is-Mine-X- … Thanks you so much for the reviews!

-:-:-:-:-:-HERE FOR YOU-:-:-:-:-:-

_So you think you've got it all figured out_

_Well you know you can't make it alone_

_Everybody needs somebody to help them out_

_And you know I could be that someone_

_And if you ever get lost on life's highway_

_Don't know where to go_

_There's just one thing that I want you to know…_

-:-:-:-

Of course he didn't need help. He was THE Hyuga Prodigy. The only branch member of his clan to be able to surpass the main family. He was the top rookie of their year. He always knew he could make it alone.

But this was a different matter. It was the Chuunin exams and he couldn't just walk in the final exams without training. Though he hated to admit it, he needed help. Help in his training.

He swallowed hard. Since Lee had been severely injured, and his teacher was busy taking care of him, there was only one more person he could train with. Somebody he never trained with before. And worse, she was a girl. But did he have any other choice? He sighed as he looked to the girl chucking kunais at a tree.

"Tenten?" he asked. She had just been released from the hospital but it seemed like she was doing pretty good.

"Hm?" tenten asked, looking at him.

"Well… as you know, the finals of the Chuunin exams are drawing near and…" Neji stopped. Was he really going to do this?

"Sure." Tenten said quietly, pulling out another kunai.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"You want help, right? I can train with you."

Neji looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh…" tenten answered, nodding. "I wouldn't say yes if I wasn't, right?"

Neji smiled as he nodded his head. At that exact moment, dozens of weapons started pelting towards him.

He was lucky to have avoided them all.

He smirked. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

-:-:-:-

_So now you've got it all figured out_

_And you know you've found someone that cares_

_And if you ever need somebody to help you out_

_Well you know I will always be there_

_And if you ever get lost on life's highway_

_Don't know where to go_

_There's just one thing that I want you to know…_

-:-:-:-

Neji was the Hyuga prodigy. He understood that. But it was only now that he realized, no matter how good a person was, they would always need help.

The sun had started to rise, its early light touching the forest.

He sighed. He had only two more weeks left to train before the final exams. And she was late. It was the 2nd time he would have to take the Chuunin exams and he didn't want to fail again.

Tenten had become his sparring partner ever since he had asked her to train with him before.

Neji groaned in frustration. Where was she?

"Hey Neji."

Neji looked at where the voice had come from. "your late."

"Sorry!" Tenten answered, bowing her head.

"Hn." NEji answered, standing up. "I'll never be able to defeat my opponent in this situation. I need to be stronger."

Tenten chuckled as she readied her scrolls. "That's the reason I'm here, right?"

Neji smiled. At that exact moment, a hundred weapons pelted towards him. Déjà vu much?

The weapons were flying towards him, fast. But not fast enough. They all fired back as they hit Neji's kaiten.

Their fight continued for minutes until Neji found himself facing her again. Tenten quickly took out a kunai and pinted it to his back.

Neji saw her eyes widen as she felt cold metal pressed against her neck.

Neji smirked as he stepped back. "I win again."

"Hmph," Tenten said, she was about to walk back when she noticed blood oozing out of his right shoulder.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted holding up his hand. "your wounded!"

"It's nothing," He said as he tried to pull his hand away. But Tenten gripped it tightly.

"Come on," she said walking towards her bag. "I've got bandages."

Neji smiled.

In his whole life, he never knew anyone would care.

-:-:-:-

_So you think that love is long overdue_

_Tired of looking for someone to care_

_Let me tell you now the choice is up to you_

_But you know I will always be there_

_I am here for you, always here for you_

_When you're needin' someone to hold you_

_Remember I told you_

_I am here for you_

_I am here for you_

-:-:-:-

NEJI POV

I'm the Hyuga Prodigy. Yes, I always knew that.

But I never knew… I would fall in love.

I mean, how could I? In my whole life, no one ever seemed to care. I grew up never knowing how it felt like to be loved by my parents… even friends… But everything changed when she came along. With her kind, brown eyes and that hair tied up into buns. She didn't chase me around like all those annoying fan girls. Instead, she showed how much she cared in ways which I greatly appreciate.

Yes, all my life… Tenten was always there. And it's about time… That I should be there for her, too.

I smiled as I slowly stuffed my hand inside my pocket. I pulled out a small, white box and opened it. There it was. I looked at it one last time. It's small diamond sparkling as I brought it out to the light…

Now all she needs to do is say yes.

END

A/N: AW…. XD… I really like this chapter…. I can SOOO envision it in my mind… And if some of you don't get it, neji's gonna propose to Tenten! :D, And of course, she's gonna say yes! Haha… :D

Oh and if some of you want, you can request songs too... XD

Please review!


	4. Mary's Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the song… Kishimoto and Taylor Swift do.

A/N: Yay! First week of classes is finally over! XD

So here's the 4th song and thank you to the reviewers: -X-Shino-Is-Mine-X-, Shubhs, Destiny-Neji 0BSESSI0N and jcallie19!

-:-:-:-:-:-MARY'S SONG (OH MY, MY, MY)-:-:-:-:-:-

_She said I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars would shine in the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said "Oh, my, my, my"_

_Take me back to the house and the backyard trees_

_Said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me, you never did… you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one lot bad_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I, oh my, my, my, my_

-:-:-:-

The 7 year old girl happily trotted down to the kitchen. She grinned brightly as she saw the banner hanging on the wall. "Happy Birthday Tenten!"

"Tenten!" She heard her mother call. "Coming mom." She answered as she skipped to the dining room. Her eyes widened as she saw the food served on the table.

"Happy Birthday!" Her mom shouted gleefully, pulling her to a tight hug.

"Thanks ma!" She answered, happily.

"Hey there Hon." Tenten turned her head to see her father enter the kitchen with a boy.

"Hi dad!" Tenten answered back running to her father and giving him a hug.

"Happy Birthday Honey." Her father said.

Tenten grinned and looked at the boy. The boy just stared at them curiously.

"I saw him outside, It appears that he's Hinata's cousin so I invited him in." Her father said, explaining.

Tenten nodded as she eyed the boy. He had long black hair falling to his back and white eyes, just like Hinata's but with a tint of lavender in them.

"Now, why don't you lead him to the backyard? All of your friends are already there."

"Alright mom!" Tenten said heading out the kitchen.

Neji nodded and followed her.

"So… Hi!" Tenten said awkwardly, as she and the boy proceeded to the backyard.

"Hn."

"Uhm… Whats you name?"

"Neji."

"Oh… Where's your dad?"

"Hn."

"Um… Why were you outside? Did you come to see Hinata?"

"Hn"

"Don't you know any other word than that?"

"Hn."

"What does that mean?"

"Shut up."

Tenten was taken aback by his words. It was her birthday and nobody should treat her like that! "Hmph! Fine!" She said as she stomped ahead.

xOxOxOx

As soon as she and Neji reached the backyard all her friends, namely, Hianta, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee and Naruto bombarded her with hugs and gifts.

"So this is Neji!" She said as soon as she received all her gifts. "He's Hinata-chan's cousin!"

"Hi Neji!" They all said waving to him.

"Hn." Neji said, nodding.

Tenten headed to the left side of the backyard where the girls were telling stories while Neji headed to the right, towards the boys.

"oohh.. Hinata, I never knew that you cousin was cute!" Ino whispered.

"tsk. Cute?" Tenten said raising her eyebrows. She looked at Neji. He was just an ordinary person. Except… for his eyes. They were so pretty…

"Well he is!" Sakura said, defending her bestfriend. "Though I admit, he and Tenten look great together." Sakura said, while Ino giggled and Hinata smiled.

"We do not!" Tenten shouted in protest.

"Your blushing!" Ino said, teasing her.

Tenten sighed and sat wearily on the ground.

"Um… I-I think you bett-ter stop…" Hinata said, "It is her b-birthday after all…"

"You're right…" Sakura said, dropping to the ground. "Though I really wanna do something… fun…"

Ino cocked her head to the side, thinking. "I know!" She said, pulling the other girls and heading towards the boys. "Let's play Truth and Dare with the boys!"

Tenten sighed. Ino's ideas always brought trouble… tp her, at least.

xOxOxOx

Ino spinned the bottle for the fifth time. This time it pointed to Neji.

Ino smirked as she looked straight to the prodigy's eyes. "Truth or Dare?"

"…" He stared silently at her.. then "dare."

Ino's eyes widened in glee at the boy's choice. She smirked then whispered something to Sakura's ear which caused them both to giggle uncontrollably.

"Just give the dare now, ino!"

Ino nodded as she wiped the tear coming out of her eye.

"I dare you… to kiss Tenten!"

Tenten's eyes widened in surprise (O.O) while Neji just looked as stoic as ever.

"That's all?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'that's all'!?!?!" tenten yelled. "I'm too young to be kissed!!!!!"

"Hn." Neji said as he slowly stood up and walked towards her. It was a dare and he had to do it.

xOxOxOx

Tenten sighed wearily as she reread her entry for her 7th birthday.

Dear Diary.

Yippee! I'm seven years old tooday! All my friends came over and I met a guy named Neji. Ino says he looks good, but he looks like any other guy to me. Except for his eyes… They're rily pretty… It seemed like they wer shining…

Well… Ino dared him to kis me… But don't worry! I got away in time! ^_-

Tenten Jiao'rong

-:-:-:-

Well I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see

But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

They never believed we'd fall in love,

And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes, and said "Oh, my, my, my"

Take me back to the creek that's reaching dark,

2am riding in your truck, and all I need is you next to me…

-:-:-:-

Neji sat down with the others as they waited for Tenten to come. Ever since they had gone to her house 9 years ago, they had all become very good friends. And since none of them had seen her for 5 months, and since it was her 16th birthday, they had all decided to eat dinner together.

The door to the restaurant had barely opened when Ino Sakura and Hinata ran to it. "Happy Birthday Tenten!" Neji heard them say as they handed her their gifts.

Tenten hummed softly as she stopped at the restaurant they all agreed to meet in. Ever since they all had gone to her house 9 years ago, they had all become very good friends. Since she had been away for 5 months, and it was her 16th birthday, she had decided to eat dinner with them.

"happy Birthday tenten!" He heard them say when she walked in. He kept his eyes to the ground when he heard them walking towards the table.

"Hey guys!" He heard her say. Her voice was still the same. As cheerful and as kind as ever. His eyes were still on the ground so all he could see was her feet. She was wearing black flip flops.

"How are you my dear Tenten-chan?" Lee said, as enthusiastically as ever.

Slowly, Neji raised his eyes and he couldn't help but gasp.

Tenten was smiling as widely as ever, and she was wearing a blue, tight shirt, but what caught his attention the most was that her hair was actually out of its usual twin buns. It was tied into just one ponytail at the back of her head, her brown hair falling to her shoulders. And though he hated to admit it… She was… well… beautiful.

xOxOxOx

"Bye guys!" Tenten said brightly to her friends. It had been 3 hours since they met. And now, though none of them wanted to, they all had to go home.

"Bye!" Her friends answered back.

"Hn." Tenten smiled. 'I only know one person who speaks like that…' she thought as she turned around. She was right, there facing her was none other that Hyuga Neji.

"Hey Neji…" She said, smiling. "Aren't you going home yet?"

"Well…" Neji started, "I want to show you something…"

Tenten raised her eyebrow. She was sure she saw him blush. But since it was Neji… it must have been her imagination.

"Sure…" she answered, nodding her head.

Neji smiled as he took her hand and walked.

Tenten couldn't help but blush when his fingers touched hers. Though she never told anyone, she had always liked Neji. Ever since she met him 9 years ago…

xOxOxOx

Tenten couldn't help but gasp at the sight she saw. Neji had brought her to a small forest at the side of a park and when they got to a clearing, she found herself facing a small creek and beside it, a statue of an angel. The moon's light reflected on the creek and seemed to light up the small glade. Various flowers and plants grew at the side of it.

"It's beautiful…" She said, walking dream like towards the small creek.

"I knew you'd like it." Neji said as he walked beside her. "I haven't given you your gift yet."

Tenten raised her eyebrow. "A gift?"

"Here." He said handing her a small package wrapped in white ribbon. "Open it when you get home."

Tenten nodded. And looked up at him. "Thank you Neji…"

"You're welcome." He whispered inching towards her. And before she knew it, Tenten found herself wrapping her hands around his neck as they kissed deeply.

xOxOxOx

"Woah…" Ino said, whispering to Sakura as they hid behind a shrub. "When I said they looked good together before, I never knew they'd end up like that so soon."

Sakura nodded. When they had seen Neji talking to Tenten after their dinner, She and Ino, dragging along Hinata had decided to follow them and see what would happen. "But you must admit, they look so good together!" She said squealing.

"I-I think we n-need to go now…" Hinata whispered pulling the two.

"You're right." Ino said, dusting her skirt. "Let's give them some privacy."

xOxOxOx

Dear Diary,

I had so much fun with my friends today. We all ate dinner together. After that, Neji brought me to a small creek. It was so beautiful. But not as beautiful as the necklace he gave me. I never knew I'd end up with someone like him. We walked along the glaze, and before I knew it, it was already 2am.

His eyes were still shining.

Tenten

-:-:-:-

A few years ago when comin' round

We were sitting at our favorite spot in town then you looked at me,

Got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle

Our whole town came and our mamas cried You said "I do…"

And I did too…

I still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky…

Oh, my, my, my…

-:-:-:-:-:-

Tenten flipped through the pages of her worn out diary. She kept it with her for so many years. And now, it was time to write on it again.

Dear Diary,

I've never been happier in all my life. We got married today. And after all this time…

His eyes still seem to shine.

Tenten Hyuga.

END

A/N: Woohoo! My longest chapter yet! XD

Aw! I just love this song! And I really love how this song fic turned out, too. :D

(You can request for songs, too! And I can TRY to write a songfic… :D)

Please review!


	5. Beautiful Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the song…. Kishimoto and Jesse McCartney do.

A/N: Hm… I skipped a lot of drabbles and finally decided on this one! :D… hope you enjoy!

This is for: .debi.09... thanks for the reviews!

-:-:-:-:-:-BEAUTIFUL SOUL-:-:-:-:-:-

_I know that you are someone special_

_To you I'd be… always grateful_

_I want to be, what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

-:-:-:-

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Neji turned away in irritation as the sunset background miraculously enveloped the two hugging green beasts of Konoha. He heard Tenten sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's go before things get worse." She said, walking away.

Neji nodded his head in agreement as he followed her out of the clearing.

The Hyuga prodigy was quite thankful for the bun haired kunoichi. If he didn't have her on the same team with him, he might have gone insane by now. Especially because he had been placed with his moronic teammate and teacher. Though he must admit, even if they were like that, Neji had grown closer with them over the years.

But not as close as they had been with Tenten.

Although they were all a team, Neji could never tolerate spending more than a few hours with the two alone, which led him to spending most of his time with the weapons mistress. But he never complained. She was the perfect sparring partner for him. And also the perfect friend.

She had been the one who trained with him for his Chuunin exams although she had been severely injured by Temari. She would always be the one to cheer him on. She was always there for him. Sometimes, Neji even felt guilty for training with her every hour of every day, but she never complained.

It was the main reason why he wanted to be what she was to him.

A friend who would always be there for her.

-:-:-:-

Am I crazy for wanting you?

Baby do you think, you'd want me too…

There is nothing left to hide…

-:-:-:-

Neji watched, amazed as he saw his female teammate sit quietly. She was wearing a blue kimono with white characters on it. It suited her well. But what caught his attention was her hair. It was actually down, the brown wavy strands falling to her back. She looked so elegant. So… bea—

Neji shook his head firmly. No. It couldn't be. It was not the time to think of her like that. She was his freind. Nothing more.

But was she?

The Hyuga prodigy often wondered if she was really nothing more. Neji shook his head again. Even if he did like her, the question was: did she feel the same way about him? He turned his head to the stage as the fifth Hokage announced something.

Neji smiled. It wouldn't hurt to try.

-:-:-:-

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and you beautiful soul

-:-:-:-

Tenten sighed as she heard the Hokage's announcement. Did she have to embarrass her any further? She already felt so uncomfortable in the blue kimono she was in and now Tsunade just HAD to challenge every boy to dance with someone.

"Great…" She mumbled as the boys began to stand.

Now she had absolutely NO chance to dance. The males would obviously first go to Ino, Sakura or Hinata. Nobody would want to dance with her.

She watched quietly as Neji, the only person she ever liked, slowly stood up.

'He would probably go to one of those hot girls.' She thought to herself as she looked at the people who were already dancing. As expected, Shikamaru was dancing with Ino, Naruto with Sakura and Kiba with Hinata.

'It's pointless to even stay here.' She thought glumly. She quickly stood up and grabbed her bag.

She was about to leave when she head a familiar voice behind her. "Where do you think you're going?" Tenten turned around and gasped.

"Neji?"

The Hyuga prodigy smirked as he offered his hand. "Care to dance?"

Neji's heart hammered as Tenten gleefully nodded her head and took his hand. He proudly led her to the dance floor as he saw dozens of boys look at him with envy in their eyes.

END

A/N: As I said… Tenten just doesn't know how popular she is. XD… This didn't turn out as good as I expected but I guess it's alright all the same. :D

Please review!


	6. One of These Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the song… Michelle Branch does.

A/N: uh… I'm not even sure if the first part is angsty or not… :D. I'm so sorry for the really really really really long update. and thanks to everyone who reviewed!

This is for jcallie19!

-:-:-:-:-:-ONE OF THESE DAYS-:-:-:-:-:-

_I didn't notice, but I didn't care…_

_I tried being honest, but that took me nowhere…_

_I watched the station, saw the bus pull through_

_And I don't mind saying, a part of me left with you…_

_But one of these days, I won't be afraid be afraid of staying with you_

_I hope and I pray, waiting to find a way back to you_

_Cause that's where I'm home…_

-:-:-:-

"I think I love you Neji…" He could hear the bun haired-kunoichi whisper. He watched curiously as her face suddent turned as red as the shirt she was wearing.

"…"

"S-so… D-do you feel th-the same?" She stuttered, much like his own cousin. Only this time, her face turned even darker, if that was possible.

"Tenten…" The Hyuga prodigy started. He quickly scanned his brain for an answer to her question. It would have a lot been easier if he was Shikamaru, though.

"…?" He could see her gaze at him curiously, waiting for an answer.

What was he supposed to tell her? No? But that would be really blunt, and he didn't want to hurt her. True, he did spend most of his time with her and he was usually protective over her but that was only because she was his teammate… His friend… And nothing more.

But he didn't want to lie, neither. Lying would only make things worse. And he could never lie to her anyway, she always told him everything and he felt that it was his responsibility to do the same. He sighed as he finally thought of his answer.

"I'm sorry Tenten… But… I..." He practically choked out the last words. It was harder than he thought it would be. He couldn't tell her, but he couldn't lie so--

"Oh…" Tenten said, turning away until only her back was facing him. "That's alright… I knew it anyway…"

"Tenten…" Neji said, softly placing his hand on her shoulder. He didn't want to hurt her. And seeing her like this… It just hurt him more and more.

"Don't worry." Tenten said, shrugging of his hand. "I'm alright." She said, running off at full speed, and leaving him deserted, but Neji didn't miss the droplets of tears on her face.

He sighed as he watched her disappear. It felt as if his whole chest seemed so unhappy. It was like something was missing.

He only tried being honest. But now that he found himself kneeling on the ground, he wondered if he really was.

-:-:-:-

_Did I make you nervous?_

_Did I ask for too much?_

_Was I not deserving_

_One second of your touch…_

-:-:-:-

"We shall see each other tomorrow!" The older green beast of Konoha shouted loudly to his team.

"hai!" His three other members shouted, before quickly jumping off to the places they wanted to go. But one of them stayed behind.

Neji watched sadly as the three vanished. He looked slowly at the blank space beside him. Before, Tenten would usually stand with him there, before they would both walk together to their own particular houses. But now, all that stood there to remind him of her was the wind blowing strongly.

He sighed as he started walking slowly to the manor. There was no way denying it. He missed her. He regretted the words he expressed to her that day. He should have thought about it first. He should have thought of what he REALLY felt. But no, being the arrogant guy he always was, he turned her down. And now how he missed her.

Even the missions they were assigned to, now became more awkward. Everytime they would even just brush each other, she would immediately cringe.

Was that how she hated him now? That he wasn't even deserving of a single touch?

Neji frowned sadly as he watched the Hyuga manor towering above him.

It was only now that he knew how much he loved her.

-:-:-:-

_What would you do if I could have you?_

_Oh if I could…_

_I'd let you feel everything I'm thinking _

_Wouldn't it be nice?_

_And one of these days…_

_I won't be afraid of staying with you…_

-:-:-:-

Tenten's eye widened in disbelief at the words he said to her. It had been 2 weeks since he dumped her like that. And now, he was telling her the words she wanted to hear then…

"I love you Tenten…" He said, looking shamefully at his feet.

Was this some kind of joke? What else could he possibly do to make her suffer even more? True, she was trying to forget him… But all that it did was let her think more and more about him. Which was the reason why she recoiled everytime they touched, because she didn't want to fall get any more in love with him. She didn't want to hurt.

"What…?" She repeated again.

"I'll do anything…" He said, falling down to his knees.

"N--!" Tenten looked in awe. THE Neji Hyuga was kneeling in front of her!!!!!! Oh, if only she could video it. But now, the question was if she would forgive him or not. If she was to be honest… she still loved him. There was no point in denying it.

Maybe, one of these days… She would forgive him. But for now…

She smiled evilly as she saw a plate of curry on the table.

END

A/N: If you don't get it… Neji hates curry… :D

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Fearless

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the song… Taylor Swift does

A/N: Hi guys! Again, I'm really, really, really sorry for the long update! How many months has it's been???

Well my only reason is that I've been so busy with school, and with the past holidays……So anyway here's the uh… 7th song! Oooh I've been waiting to do this one… :D… I don't know why… :D

This one's for: Shubhs

-:-:-:-:-:-FEARLESS-:-:-:-:-:-

_There's something 'bout the way, the street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there,_

_In the middle of the parking lot… yeah_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Neji looked up as he felt a small drop of water fall to his face. Dark clouds were covering the once blue sky. "Lets stop here first." Neji said as he led his female teammate under a big tree. As soon as they walked to it, the rain strongly pelted to the ground. Neji sighed as he glanced at his companion.

"Why?" Tenten asked, obviously iriitated.

"I don't want you to get wet." He answered. He had forced her to train with him today, although it was obvious that it was gonna rain. And he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep for days if she ever got sick and it was because of him.

"Fine…" She said in surrender, slumping to the ground.

Neji smirked at how childish she acted.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked, curiously

"Hn." He said, turning away.

Tenten sighed, looking out to the rain. It was useless to bug him if he didn't want to answer. His concern for her made her whole body shiver but he didn't want to show that to him. Besides, they were merely teammates and there was no use for her fantasizing about Neji caring about her as more than that. She watched, concentrated, at the drops of water pouring down.

"Beautiful…" She heard Neji whisper from her back.

"Yeah. It is." She said, smiling.

Behind her, Neji mentally slapped himself. He had to control himself sometimes, words just came out of his mouth and he couldn't even control them. He was lucky that she didn't realize who he was referring to. Wait. Who WAS he referring to?

"Let's go!" Tenten said suddenly, standing up, saving him from his mental fight with himself.

Neji's eyebrow raised. "go?"

Tenten didn't offer any explanation as she pulled his hand, leading him to the pouring rain.

"Tenten…" He said, in protest, pulling her back.

But Tenten just pouted and tugged him strongly. "Don't worry…" She said smiling.

"I--" He sighed and surrendered to her jerk, which made her yank him out of the shade and into the pouring rain.

"I won't get sick or anything… Besides, don't you want to have fun?"

"You call this fun?" he asked, but nonetheless smiled.

She was always so fearless. The reason he admired her.

-:-:-:-:-:-

_We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know…_

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absentmindedly making me want you_

_And I don't know how it, gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless_

-:-:-:-

The droplets of rain fell on them, seeping through his skin.

"Come on Neji!" Tenten said, laughing as she pulled him.

Neji just smiled as he followed her lead. She looked so beautiful as the tiny rain droplets dripped from her hair which was now falling to her back. He often wondered why kept them in those two buns. But whenever he tried asking her about it, she would only shrug it off and tell him that it was "to keep them out of the way." Neji still hoped she didn't, though. She looked more… feminine with it down.

The Hyuga prodigy shook his head angrily. Now was not the time to be thinking of her. But these days, he often found himself doing exactly that. He found himself thinking of her deep brown eyes, her soft friendly laugh, and most of all, her smile… It was the only thing that could make him feel better, no matter how down or sad he already was.

Tenten jumped playfully into a puddle, splashing more water over him. "Come on Neji! Have some fun!" She shouted, laughing gleefully.

The Hyuga prodigy just stood there watching Tenten make her way happily through the rain. It was one of those times where he found himself not knowing what to do. Shrugging, he just walked slowly to catch up with her. She was so… well… cool… She always knew what to do and show it so confidently. It was one of those times he envied her.

Another splash of water jerked him out of his thoughts again. "Neji?" She said, concernedly, finally stopping and walking to him. "Is something wrong?" She asked innocently boring her deep eyes into his pale, lavender ones.

"Got you." He answered, stomping strongly on the ground, splashing water on her.

"Neji!" She said, chasing her teammate and laughing at the same time.

The Hyuga prodigy just ran as quickly as he could from her, dreading how much water she would splash on him again. When he faced those brown eyes of hers, she wanted to tell her everything. How much he always thought of her, and how much he admired her. He didn't understand what he was feeling, but hopefully, telling her would help him answer that question.

"I'm falling…" He whispered to himself absentmindedly to himself as the weapons mistress finally found her chance and fearlessly splashed water on him.

-:-:-:-:-:-

_Well you stood there with me in the door way_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but…_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave,_

_It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something…_

_It's fearless…_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Fearless. It was what they always called him. He was the "fearless" one, the only one unafraid, confident, courageous. When there was something needed to be done, he was the one doing it. When something would go wrong, he always knew what to do. And when something needed to be said, he would say it. But now… now he didn't even know what or how to tell her.

The rain had stopped and Tenten was now walking beside him again, finally exhausted from their little game. The Hyuga prodigy glanced at her. Her hair was scattered all over her shoulders, but for once, she didn't seem to care, and besides, she was smiling now.

He jammed his hands into his pockets, as a small smile made its way to his lips, too.

xOxOxOx

TENTEN'S POV

Fearless. That's what he is, and will always be. Ever since we met each other, he always knew what to do, carry out, or say. Which is also probably the reason why I like him so much. It's not like I can help it! Blame him for being so hot. Wait. Hot? I mentally slapped myself as I glanced to look at him.

I knew I must have looked horrible with my hair scattered all over my shoulders, but this time I didn't care. He crammed his hands to his pockets, and that was when I saw it. His lips had curled into a thin and very small smile, but surely it was there. His whole face seemed to change with that single smile, he suddenly looked so… angelic.

"We're here." His deep voice said, pulling me out of my daydreams.

"Oh, right." I said, looking ahead of us to see the white walls of the apartment I lived in. I sighed as I looked down at the clothes I wore. We were completely wet. Well, maybe it wouldn't have been that wet if Neji hadn't splashed all that water on me. But I still couldn't blame him. I, after all, WAS the one who pulled us both out to the rain.

We both walked up the stairs that led to the door. "You better come in and dry yourself." I said, turning to him.

He shook his head. "I better head home. Hizashi-sama wants to talk to me."

"But what if he sees you like this?" I said, in protest. "What would he say?"

"I'll tell him I was walking home when it suddenly rained." He said with a smirk.

"Fine." I said, with a smile, giving up. I should've known. He wouldn't be scared, he wasn't like me. He was Neji… the oh-so-fearless-one. "Well, I'm going then." I said, opening the door. Just as I stepped inside, pair of hands suddenly yanked me back out and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.

I stood there, transfixed, but finally relaxed and closed my eyes as the kiss grew deeper. It was the very first kiss I ever had… It was flawless and pure… it was…

Fearless.

END

xOxOxOx

A/N: It was alright I guess, except for the end part.,.. The kiss was so sudden… But I didn't know where else to put it in.

Please review!

(I'm still open for suggestions of songs!)

=)


End file.
